


Il loro mondo andava in pezzi

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: «Io... cosa sono per te?»..Proprio lei che lo amava, lo aveva respinto, allontanato.[SPOILER CAP 123] [Mikasa!Centric] [Drabble, 103 parole]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Il loro mondo andava in pezzi

«Io... cosa sono per te?»  
 **Eren, capitolo 123**  


  
C’era qualcosa di sbagliato – ogni cosa in quella storia era sbagliata. Era sbagliato il modo in cui Eren l’aveva guardata, il modo in cui i suoi occhi avevano percorso il suo viso in cerca di una risposta che non era arrivata.  
Se Mikasa avesse potuto riavvolgere il tempo, gli avrebbe detto la verità, non una bugia, non _la bugia_ , quella che aveva raccontato a se stessa per mancanza di coraggio; lei, che uccideva senza paura, aveva esitato nel dirgli ‘ti amo’.  
Proprio lei che lo amava, lo aveva respinto, _allontanato_.  
E ora, il loro mondo andava in pezzi per una confessione mai detta.  
  


** [103 parole] **   


**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po' che non postavo in questo fandom! Santo cielo, quanto tempo. Comunque, eccomi! Piccola cosetta che mi sentivo in dovere di scrivere. Non dico di esserci rimasta male a scoprire che nel capitolo 123 - per Odino - Mikasa avrebbe potuto confessare i propri sentimenti a Eren, e non l'ha fatto. Aveva la possibilità, Eren gliel'aveva data... e lei non ha avuto il coraggio. Lei, che è uno dei personaggi con più coraggio, non ha avuto questo tipo di coraggio. Forse le cose sarebbero state diverse se avesse detto qualcosa. Se, invece di parlare di famiglia come suo solito, avesse messo le cose in chiaro. Credo che questo sarà uno dei più grandi rimpianti di Mikasa (poi magari finisce in un altro modo, ma dubito fortemente).  
> Bene, credo di aver detto tutto (sigh). Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
